Empoisonnement
by 4869 APTX
Summary: Alors que les 1 an de couple de Harry et Draco approche à grand pas, Harry est de plus en plus malade. Que lui arrive t-il ? Et pourquoi Severus et Draco ont des doutes sur leur directeur quand Harry s'effondre en plein milieu du repas, souffrant le martyr ? Quelles sont ses marques qui apparaissent sur le corps du brun ? Petit OS, Drarry Léger Dark Dumby. Pas de death fic. Enjoy!


Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartienne absolument pas, mais à J.K. Rowling.

Cependant, cette fiction, elle, m'appartient. Vous êtes donc priés de ne pas me la voler ainsi que mes idées. Merci d'avance !

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire avec votre avis :)

Bonne lecture !

**L'empoissonnement.**

Encore un matin à Poudlard où il fallait se lever et aller à la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avant d'aller en cours. Une routine constante que chaque élèves, et professeurs, présents au château devait effectuer pendant sept ans et plus pour les redoublants et professeurs. Heureusement qu'on était vendredi. Harry se leva en grommelant sur son réveil magique. En ce moment il était plutôt grognon, sans savoir quelle en était la cause. Une fois sur pied, il fût prit d'un puissant vertige qui l'obligea à attraper la première chose devant lui pour éviter de tomber, à savoir Ron.

- Harry !? Cria presque Ron, en agrippant fortement son meilleur ami, lui évitant de tomber.

- Ron... Dit doucement Harry. J'ai... J'ai eu un vertige...

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ouais un peu mieux... Dit-il en soufflant un bon coup.

Après un hochement de tête, il partit prendre sa douche, Ron l'attendant pour aller manger. Une fois sous la douche, il profita de l'eau chaude sur sa peau, coulant dans ses cheveux. Une intense chaleur se rependit soudainement dans son corps et atteint son cœur. Il serra sa poitrine fortement en étouffant un gémissement de douleur. La douleur partit comme elle était venue, tout aussi rapidement. Respirant fortement, il sortit de la douche et se sécha. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait des cernes noires sous les yeux, le regard terne. Son habituel vert émeraude avait pris une teinte verte foncé, presque noire aujourd'hui. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il dormait mal déjà. Seulement, aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois que ça lui faisait cela. Les vertiges étaient petits les autres jours et moment.

Il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, propre et habillé, et se rendit à la Grande Salle avec Ron, sans lui avoir dit quoique ce soit. Le petit-déjeuner se passa en silence, tout comme le déjeuner. Harry ne mangeait pas beaucoup mais au moins buvait du jus de citrouille. Il y avait du sucre dedans alors il tiendrait le coup la mâtiner.

La journée en elle-même fût longue et éprouvante pour Harry. Il avait eu plusieurs fois le vertige, pas aussi gros que le matin cependant. Il était également grognon, sans aucune raison. A la fin des

cours, il retrouva son sourire en se rendant seul à la Salle sur Demande. Il passa trois fois devant le mur, entra dans la salle et s'installa sur un pouf rouge en attendant. Il savait qu'il était en avance, d'une heure, alors il ferma les yeux un instant. Il se réveilla une heure plus tard, sentant des petits baisers dans son cou. Il était installé sur les genoux et contre un torse qui lui était familier. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et embrassa la personne, passant ses mains dans les mèches blondes. Un baiser doux, rempli d'amour. Le rompant, il regarda dans les yeux la personne sur qui il était installé.

- Bonjour Dray... Dit-il doucement.

- Bonjour mon cœur, lui répondit Draco. Bonne journée ?

- Moyen. Et la tienne ?

- Meilleure maintenant que je suis avec toi.

- T'es trop mignon.

- Je sais, lui répondit Draco avec un clin d'œil. Par contre toi, j'ai l'impression que tu ne dors pas beaucoup... Et tes yeux, ont dirait qu'ils ont changé de couleur... Maintenant que tu n'as plus tes lunettes je peux admirer tes magnifiques yeux verts mais là... Tu ne vas toujours pas mieux ?

- Tu es bête, rigola Harry. Mais tu as raison. Je crois que je tombe malade. Ce matin j'ai eu un gros vertige, si bien que si Ron n'était pas à côté je serais probablement tombé au sol.

- Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh quand même... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Harry... Ca fait un petit moment que tu te sens mal...

- Moi non plus... Mais je n'aime pas y aller... Je préfère rester avec toi, dit Harry en se pelotonnent encore plus contre Draco.

- Le problème... Dit Draco, visiblement très inquiet, mais qui passa tout de même ses bras autour du corps de son petit-ami, c'est que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaque et que tu es malade, il risque fort de gagner... Et je ne veux pas te perdre mon amour... Jamais...

- Tu es bien sentimental aujourd'hui mon Dray, dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Rooh ça va... Râla Draco, pour la forme.

Harry et Draco étaient ensemble depuis le début de leur sixième ème année, c'est à dire depuis presque un an maintenant. A la mort de Sirius, Harry s'était très enfermé sur lui-même, ne parlant plus à personne, ne se nourrissant que très peu. Il avait incroyablement maigri et ressemblait plus à un mort vivant qu'à un survivant. Il avait passé la totalité de ses vacances chez les Dursley, ne faisant que les corvées imposées par sa famille. Il n'avait pas voulu aller au Square Grimmaud ni même au Terrier. Pourtant, ce n'était pas les lettres des Weasley et de Hermione qui manquaient pour le faire réagir et le faire entendre raison pour la fin des vacances.

Au début de l'année, Ron et Hermione découvrirent un Harry pâle et maigre, ses yeux verts ternis de tristesses. Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard fût long et silencieux, Harry pleurant silencieusement, sans que les mots de ses amis ne le fassent réagir vraiment. Très inquiets pour la santé de leur ami, Ron et Hermione avaient parlé à Draco pour que celui-ci fasse réagir le brun, puisque rien ne semblait le sortir de sa léthargie. Seulement, Harry ne répondait même plus quand Draco lui envoyait des piques, ce qui alarmait encore plus le reste du trio griffondorien.

Lors d'une de ses rondes, en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, le Serpentard blond trouva le rouge et or roulé en boule dans la tour d'astronomie, en train de pleurer et de murmurer des paroles tels que « je suis désolé » « Sirius... » ou encore « tout est de ma faute... ». Draco révisa son jugement sur le brun en le voyant si démuni. Quand le brun s'endormit, il le prit dans ses bras et le ramena dans son dortoir. Plusieurs soirs de suite, il regarda le brun pleurer puis le ramena. Il avait, petit à petit, développé quelque chose pour ce petit brun à l'apparence fort moralement, malgré toutes les épreuves. Mais comme on dit « les apparences sont parfois trompeuses ». Il avait pris conscience que de perdre son parrain avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le chaudron.

Le jour où Draco lui parla n'était pas censé arriver si vite. Il avait prévu de lui parler le week-end, puisque ce jour était un mercredi, lors de la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Il savait que le brun avait prévu d'y aller. Mais ce soir là, le brun, encore plus mal que les jours précédents, était sur le rebord de la tour, à regarder les étoiles. Draco savait. Le brun avait prévu de sauter. Ne perdant pas son sang froid, il s'approcha lentement de Harry, sans faire de bruit, et entoura le brun de ses bras. Harry sursauta et commença à crier à la personne de le lâcher.

- Ne fais pas ça, murmura Draco. Ca ne sert à rien. Ils n'auraient pas voulu ça, aucun membre de ta famille...

- Ma... Malfoy ? Dit Harry, surprit.

- Il écouta les paroles réconfortantes de Draco et finit par fondre en larmes.

- Ramènes-moi... Murmura Harry dans les larmes. Je t'en prie aides-moi, sors-moi de là, ramènes-moi sur le balcon j'ai peur...

Draco aida Harry à basculer de l'autre côté de la rambarde et s'assit au sol, Harry contre lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il le berça, jusqu'à ce que le brun s'endorme. Il le ramena dans son dortoir et avant de partir, fût retenu par une main sur la sienne. Harry lui murmura un « merci Draco ». Il déposa un baiser sur le front du brun et sortit pour se rendre dans son dortoir.

Depuis lors, Harry et Draco se voyait, le blond insistant pour que le brun se remplume et reprenne des couleurs. Le brun avait alors remangé plus correctement et on voyait qu'il allait de mieux en mieux. Il parlait beaucoup avec Draco et il adorait sa compagnie. Celui-ci avait découvert un Harry timide, intelligent, drôle, attachant, mignon, touchant et sensible. Harry, lui, découvrit un Draco intelligent, drôle, charmeur, têtu, buté mais possédant un grand cœur et très protecteur.

Mais il manquait quelque chose tout de même. Harry s'était éloigné de ses meilleurs amis. Alors Draco vint les trouver un jour et organisa un petit rendez-vous entre le Trio d'Or. Les trois amis avaient longuement parlé et étaient ressortis heureux et surtout en larmes dans les bras les uns des autres. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement Draco et une nouvelle amitié se forgea au fils du temps.

Puis, entre Harry et Draco, au fils des jours, des discussions, des rires, des larmes, des engueulades comme au bon vieux temps et des réconciliations, il y eut leur premier baiser, les premières caresses, puis leur première fois. Qui ont suivit de beaucoup d'autres. Toujours remplis d'amour et de tendresse mutuelle.

Harry se mis soudainement à tousser fortement, coupant cours à la discussion. Quand il eu terminé, Draco ne laissa plus le choix à Harry et le traîna jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- Harry, tu es malade. Alors on y va.

- Mais Drake...

- Pas de mais. Allez Harry... S'il-te-plaît... Tu ne voudrais pas être malade pour fêter nos un an demain, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Non... Bon d'accord... Allons-y...

Avec un sourire, Draco prit tendrement la main de son petit-ami et tous deux, grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs, arrivèrent à l'infirmerie sans croiser personne. L'infirmerie était fermée. Un petit écriteau placardé sur la porte leur indiqua que l'infirmière était absente, apparemment en stage à Sainte Mangouste pour former la nouvelle génération d'infirmier. Avec un soupir, les deux garçons renoncèrent.

- C'est vraiment pas de chance, grommela Draco. Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose je l'étripe !

- Du calme, rigola doucement Harry, attendri par cette intention. Mais, et si on allait voir Sev' ?

- Bonne idée !

Reprenant la main du brun, les deux garçons s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs du château, en direction des cachots. Sev', donc Severus Snape, professeur de potion, et accessoirement parrain de Draco, pouvait, d'après eux, sûrement faire quelque chose. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Draco n'avait que son parrain. Il avait fugué du moment où son père avait appris qu'il sortait avec Harry Potter. Il s'était réfugié chez Severus, fuyant le domaine familiale et ses parents, lui jurant mille promesses de mort aussi douloureuses les unes que les autres. Après cela, Draco avait donc présenté Harry à son parrain. Si, au début, quelques réticences étaient présentes des deux côtés, ils finirent par enterrer la hache de guerre. Comme avec Draco, Harry apprit à connaître Severus et à l'apprécier. La réciproque était bien sûr de mise. Severus s'était même mis, en privé bien entendu, à beaucoup materner Harry. Il s'aperçut qu'il redécouvrait un peu de Lily dans lui. Et pas uniquement ses yeux. Il s'y attacha fortement. Il avait également participé aux divers entraînements de Harry, qui lui avait permis de développer sa force physique, mentale et magique. Grâce à lui, le brun savait pratiquer l'occlumancie et la légilimencie sans plus aucun problème au jour d'aujourd'hui.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus Snape grognon.

- J'espère, Draco, commença le Maître des Potions, d'une voix basse et lente, que tu as une bonne raison pour me déranger dans la confection d'une de mes potions.

- Parrain, Harry ne va pas bien, dit Draco, ce qui eut pour conséquence de déraidir le visage du professeur.

- Harry ? Entrez entrez.

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer les deux garçons. Harry s'affala presque sur le canapé, il était plutôt fatigué. Snape posa sa main sur le front du brun. Il commençait à suer légèrement. S'en suivit une série de questions dont Harry s'efforça de répondre du mieux qu'il le put.

- Depuis combien de temps te sens-tu mal ? Lui demanda l'homme.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Que ressens-tu ?

- Eh bien... Réfléchit le brun, il m'arrive d'avoir des vertiges, je n'ai pas faim, je dors mal, je tousse assez fortement. Ce matin, dès que je me suis levé j'ai eu un gros vertige et si Ron n'était pas à côté je serais probablement tombé au sol.

- Autre chose ?

- Eh bien... Hésita Harry.

- Harry, mon cœur, intervint Draco. Si quelque chose ne va pas dit-le nous, Sev' est là pour t'aider...

- Oui... Ce... Ce matin, après le vertige j'ai pris une douche pour me préparer à aller en cours, et... J'ai ressentis une grosse douleur dans la poitrine. Elle n'a duré que quelque instants mais assez douloureusement.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ? Dis Draco fortement. Il se reprit rapidement en voyant les yeux humides de Harry. Excuses-moi 'Ry, je ne voulais pas crier, je suis désolé...

- Peut-être mais tu as raison Draco, dit Severus. Tu aurais dû venir nous voir Harry. Enfin... Que manges-tu ?

- Pas grand chose... Quand il y a de la soupe j'en mange. Pareil quand il y a de la purée. Des trucs faciles à manger quoi. Et je bois de l'eau mais le plus souvent du jus de citrouille.

- D'accord... Au moins tu as un peu de sucre dans le sang. Tu permets que je te prenne un peu de sang ? J'ai avec moi une potion qui révèle les maladies. C'est un concept que j'ai inventé il y a pas mal de temps. On devrait savoir ce que tu as rapidement.

Avec acquiescement du plus jeune, l'homme se leva et alla dans sa réserve personnelle pour revenir avec un petit tube remplit d'une substance blanche. Il ouvrit ce tube, prit un scalpel et entailla légèrement le doigt tendu de Harry. Les quelques gouttes de sang prélevées furent mises dans le tube que Severus secoua après avoir remis le bouchon. La substance prit une teinte rouge puis et redevint blanche.

- Etrange... Dit Severus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a parrain ? Dit Draco.

- Et bien... Si la personne est atteinte d'une quelconque maladie, la couleur change. Or elle n'a pas bougé. Elle est devenue rouge en se mélangeant avec le sang mais elle est redevenue blanche. Cela veut dire que soit, tu n'es pas atteint d'une maladie, soit il s'agit de quelque chose qui est indétectable. Je penche plutôt pour la seconde option. Puisque visiblement tu ne fais pas semblant, étant donné ton état aujourd'hui. Ce qui est étrange cependant... C'est la couleur de tes yeux... J'ai l'impression que le vert se ternit... C'est très étrange...

- Oui j'ai vu ça moi aussi, dit Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai Sev'... ? Dit Harry en commençant à pleurer. Ca me fait peur... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il m'arrive... Regardez ! J'ai l'impression d'être une femme enceinte en pleurant pour un rien !

- Allons Harry, rit doucement Severus, ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons trouver ce qu'il t'arrive. Attendons demain que Pomfresh revienne d'accord ?

- Oui, merci Sev'...

- Merci parrain.

- Bien, il est l'heure d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Essaie de manger un peu Harry.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup Sev'.

Après un dernier câlin, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, se séparant à l'entrée. Car, malgré le fait de la durée de leur relation et de la nouvelle amitié des deux meilleurs amis du brun, personne, au niveau des élèves, ne savait que les deux Princes sortaient ensemble. A part Ron et Hermione du côté Griffondors, et Blaise et Pansy du côté Serpentard. Tous les professeurs l'étaient et Dumbledore le savait bien entendu. Les enfants de Mangemorts, mis au courant par leurs parents, eux même au courant par Voldemort lui-même après avoir mis une sacrée correction aux Malfoy parents, ont soudainement « perdu la mémoire » après être passé chez le directeur des Serpentard. Donc peu de monde le savait. En même temps, quand on a une cape d'invisibilité, une carte retraçant tout Poudlard, la connaissance de tous les passages secrets et de savoir l'endroit exact une pièce magique qui se transforme au grès des envies de la personne la voulant ainsi que la chambre de Préfets en Chef de Serpentard, il est tout de suite plus simple de se cacher. Malgré tout ça, ils en avaient marre de ne pas pouvoir se voir et encore moins se toucher la journée. Ils avaient donc décidé de le dire prochainement. Pour le moment, ce qui importait à Draco était la santé de son petit-ami. Ils se séparèrent donc et s'assirent avec leurs amis à leur table respectives.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau directorial, Dumbledore fixait une petite fiole au contenu liquide et translucide, posé devant lui, sur son bureau. Harry allait de plus en plus mal. Le sorcier à la longue barbe blanche fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que ce qu'il avait fait était grave. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Harry, sans le savoir vraiment, devenait de plus en plus puissant. Sa magie, dans son noyau, était puissante. Et cela faisait peur à Dumbledore. Quand le gamin avait été possédé par Tom, Albus avait vu le garçon se débattre, hurler de douleur et surtout prier la mort. Mais, sa magie en avait décidé autrement. Tom avait dû être obligé de sortir de l'esprit de Harry à cause de la douleur.

Harry, pendant ses entraînements, était rigoureux, consciencieux, mais surtout puissant. Il pouvait envoyer des sorts très facilement, certains sans baguettes, ce qui impressionnait grandement ses professeurs. Grâce à Severus, il avait pu apprendre à protéger son esprit mais également à ne pas montrer ses faiblesses et ses douleurs.

Oui. Dumbledore avait peur. Alors, pour se protéger et protéger l'école, selon lui, il avait bridé la magie de Harry. Il avait pu récupérer, lorsqu'il était venu à bout de son vieil ami Grindewall, quelques fioles de ses potions les plus puissantes et les plus dangereuses. Il avait, entre autre, découvert cette fiole en particulier. Une potion inhibitrice de magie.. Cette potion devait simplement bridé cette magie qu'il considérait comme dangereuse. Mais apparemment, il y avait des effets secondaires... Effets réels ou alors effets secondaires non prévus ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Il espérait simplement que ça n'allait pas tuer Harry. Il avait simplement remarqué, lors de ces inspections aux cours du garçon, qu'il avait plus de mal pour respirer, transpirait plus, et quelque fois toussait. Il pensait, au départ, que ca ne pouvait être qu'un petit rhume, mais il s'aperçut qu'Harry avait commencé à être malade quelque temps après qu'il ait commencé à boire la potion.

Il éprouvait une certaine sympathie pour le garçon. Seulement... S'il mourrait, cela ne serait pas si grave, si ? Comme ça, il pourra tuer Tom, malgré la prophétie sur Harry et Voldemort, et il serait à nouveau le héros du monde sorcier ! Il laissa donc faire la potion, dont il versait à chaque repas deux gouttes dans le verre de jus de citrouille du garçon. D'ailleurs, il claqua des doigts et deux gouttes s'élevèrent dans les airs, devant le regard de Dumbledore. Avec un hochement d'épaule, il claqua encore des doigts et deux autres s'élevèrent. Une seconde plus tard, les quatre gouttes disparurent et apparurent au fond du verre du Survivant entrain de verser du jus de citrouille. Il le bu lentement, appréciant la fraîcheur du breuvage, sans remarquer la potion. Après tout, elle était incolore, inodore et sans goût. Avec un soupir de contentement, il se servit en potage à la tomate. Il mangea doucement, écoutant les diverses histoires de ses camarades.

- Alors ? Demanda Harry à ses deux meilleurs amis. Où en êtes vous, vous ?

- Nous ? Dit Hermione.

- Bah oui, reprit Harry. Vous sortez ensemble oui ou non ?

- Eh bien... Dit doucement Hermione, tandis que Ron s'étouffa dans son verre d'eau.

- Harry ! Dit le rouquin, apparemment outragé par une telle question.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir où en sont mes meilleurs amis qui, soit dit en passant, se tournent autour depuis pas mal de temps ?

- Mais, mais... Balbutia Hermione, tandis que Ron prenait une teinte rouge tomate sous les rires des Griffondors les plus proche et de Harry.

- Il n'a pas tort, Ron, dit Seamus. Vous vous tournez autour alors entamez l'étape suivante !

- Mais ! Vous allez arrêter oui ! Dit Ron fortement .

Harry rigolait ouvertement, chose rare depuis quelque temps. Tout le monde, à table, profitait du rire du brun, bien qu'un peu enroué. Le blond fit de même, laissant un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, le regard doux envers son amant. Le directeur, absent jusque là, entra dans la Grande Salle par la porte des professeurs et s'installa à table. Il se servit et commença à manger, tout en gardant un œil sur Harry, ce qui n'échappa pas à Severus et à Draco. Ils froncèrent les sourcils de concert en voyant cela. Que se passait-il ?

A la table des Rouges et Or, autour des septièmes ème années. En effet, Harry s'était mis à tousser énormément. Puis il avait agrippé sa poitrine et haletait fortement. Ron et Hermione avaient tout d'abord cru que Harry avait avalé de travers. Mais cette idée fut vite mise de côté lorsque qu'il gémit de douleur en se serrant la poitrine.

- Harry ? Demanda Ron. Ca va ?

- Harry ?

Ron et Hermione se placèrent de chaque côté du Survivant. La Grande Salle se faisait de moins en moins bruyante. Beaucoup chuchotaient, certains bruyamment.

- Hey, il se passe quoi ? Demanda Blaise.

- Hum ? Dit Draco, en relevant la tête.

Il regarda la Salle d'un regard las, regardant dans la direction où la plupart des têtes étaient tournées. Alors qu'il aperçut les cheveux roux de Ron et les cheveux broussailleux de Hermione autour de cheveux bruns en batailles, il se dit qu'il y avait un problème avec Harry. Il allait se lever quand il vit Severus le devancer. Mais avant d'avoir pu descendre de l'estrade sur laquelle la table des professeurs était, Harry cria de douleur en s'effondrant au sol, se tenant la poitrine.

Severus, accélérant le pas, arriva rapidement vers le Trio, dont Harry au sol, les yeux roulés dans leurs orbites, se tenant la poitrine en hurlant de douleur. Draco, qui s'était relevé pour aller voir son amant, était retenu par Blaise, qui était au courant de leur couple. Personne ne les regardait, trop occupé par regarder le Survivant se tordre de douleur. Plusieurs professeurs se levèrent, dont Dumbledore, et étaient réuni autour de Harry. Ron et Hermione, comme la plupart des étudiants étaient autour, sans pouvoir approcher.

- Potter !? Dit fortement Severus. Potter vous m'entendez !?

- AAAAAARRRGH ! J'AI MAL ! CA BRULE !

- Pot... Harry ! Calmes-toi ! Cria Severus. HARRY !

- DRACO ! AIDES MOI !

A ses mots, Draco se réveilla de la transe dans lequel il était lorsque Harry s'était effondré. Il se libéra de Blaise et courut rapidement vers Harry. Il força le passage des professeurs et s'agenouilla à côté de son amant, lui prenant les mains. Il embrassa son front puis ses lèvres tendrement, tout en lui disant des paroles réconfortantes. Il leva vivement la tête et regarda le professeur McGonagall, les larmes aux yeux.

- Pro... Professeur ! Fermez les portes vite ! Il ne faut pas que les enfants de Mangemorts quittent cette salle !

A ses mots, et d'un coup de baguette, les portes se fermèrent.

- Harry... Murmura Draco. Harry mon cœur, ça va aller... Respires, calmes-toi...

- J'ai... J'ai trop mal Draco ! Achevez-moi je vous en prie!

- Harry ne dis pas ça ! Lui cria Draco, en pleurant aux paroles de son petit-ami.

Les autres observèrent la scène déroutante, stupéfaits. La plupart avaient compris que les deux Princes avaient un quelconque lien entre les deux. Ils reculèrent soudainement à la vue d'une lumière aveuglante qui sortait du corps de Harry. Tout le monde reculaient, sauf Draco qui, le moment de stupeur passé, s'accrocha fortement au corps de son ami. De drôles d'arabesques apparurent alors sur le corps de Harry, le brûlant, le faisant encore plus hurler de douleur. Il mit ses mains sur la tête, du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche, et poussa un ultime hurlement, qui s'arrêta subitement, les cordes vocales lâchant. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent, ne laissant qu'au survivant que son pantalon, soupé aux genoux et son t-shirt, où une manche était arrachée. Quelques trous perçaient également le t-shirt blanc du survivant qui tomba inconscient, dans les bras de Draco.

- Ha... Harry ? Demanda Draco doucement, remuant le corps inconscient du brun. Harry .. ? HARRY !?

- Harry, bien qu'inconscient, respirait fortement, de la sueur coulant sur ses tempes, gémissant de temps en temps. La lumière avait cessée mais les arabesques brillaient d'une lueur rouge inquiétante. On pouvait presque la voir palpiter.

Severus invoqua un brancard où il plaça le survivant dessus, avant que Albus n'ait pu faire un quelconque geste. En effet, Severus avait vu le sourire suffisant sur le vieux visage de l'homme à la barbe blanche apparaître lorsque les arabesques étaient apparues sur le corps de l'amant de son filleul. Il le transporta à l'infirmerie, écartant les élèves au passage, et suivit de près par Draco, Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Pansy. Il ne laissa pas le temps au directeur de dire quoique ce soit puisque ils étaient déjà à l'extérieur de la grande salle.

Dans celle-ci, les élèves paniquaient, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Albus, quant à lui, se souvenait encore du regard qu'avait porté sur lui le Maître des potions. Il avait des doutes sur son directeur, Albus le savait. Il n'avait pas pu en placer une seule, ni suivre le survivant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Serait-il grillé ? C'était fort possible... Laissant aux autres professeurs le soin de calmer la totalité des élèves et de lancer des sortilèges d'amnésie, il sortit de la Grande Salle et se rendit dans l'infirmerie.

A son arrivé, il put constater que Harry avait été placé dans un lit, gémissant de douleur d'une voix rauque, Pomfresh, appelée d'urgence par cheminée, affairée autour de lui. Draco tenait la main de son cher et tendre alors que Hermione était tenue dans les bras de Ron et Pansy dans ceux de Blaise. L'infirmière lançait sorts sur sorts pour déterminer la cause du mal de Harry. Severus, lui, tenait les épaules de son filleul, dans un espoir apaisant.

- Aux vues des marques apparues sur son corps, je dirais qu'un sort ou qu'une potion inhibitrice de magie lui a été donnée.

- Une potion... Dit doucement Dumbledore. Mais, cela devait simplement brider une partie de sa magie...

- Comment avez-vous pu ? Demanda fortement Severus. Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

- Un enfant contenant un trop grand pouvoir magique, Severus., lui répondit le directeur. Ce genre de potion fonctionne aussi sur les enfants tu sais.

- Cela dépends lesquelles ! Où avez-vous pris celle-ci ?

- Je l'ai trouvé il y a fort longtemps, dans le laboratoire personnel de Grindewall.

- De... Grindewall ? Dit Severus, surpris. Il est connu des Maîtres de potions pour avoir créé des potions terrifiantes... Si elles étaient tombées aux mains du Seigneurs des Ténèbres, avant sa destruction il y a 16 ans, et dès maintenant, même avec une puissante armée ont ne saurait la détruire... Donnez-moi ce flacon, Monsieur le Directeur. Je suis sûr que vous avez empoissonné cet enfant en voulant brider sa magie ! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ?

- Depuis combien de temps protèges-tu Harry, Severus ? Demanda Albus, presque méchamment, mais toujours avec beaucoup de contrôle, ne voulant reconnaître son erreur.

- Depuis plus longtemps que vous ne le pensez.

- Avec un soupir, Albus claqua des doigts et un flacon apparu. Il le prit et le donna directement à Severus.

- Je vous emprunte votre cheminée, Poppy. Je me rends dans mon laboratoire. Je vais essayer de trouver un antidote, puisqu'il ne fait aucun doute que Harry a été empoisonné. Je fais au plus vite.

- Oui. Répondit la dites Poppy, sous les yeux des élèves restans.

La directrice des Rouge et Or débarqua au moment où Severus quitta l'infirmerie.

- Que se passe t-il, Albus ?

- Il se passe, Minerva, dit Pomfresh à la place du directeur, que Albus a empoisonné Mr Potter.

- Pardon ?

- Il lui a donné une potion inhibitrice de magie ! Dit rageusement Draco, perdant son sang-froid, les yeux baignés de larmes contenues. Regardez ce qu'il a fait !

Il montra son petit-ami, allongé et pâle, la respiration sifflante, gémissant de douleur. Les arabesques étaient rouges et palpitantes. Son corps était parcourus de spasmes. Minerva porta ses mains à sa bouche et avança vers son élève. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns mouillés de sueurs et sur son front brûlant de fièvre.

- Je ne veux pas savoir vos motivations, dit McGonagall. J'aimerais juste savoir si un antidote est accessible.

- Severus est allé dans son laboratoire pour en préparer un. Lui dit l'infirmière.

- Très bien... En espérant pour vous, Albus, que Harry s'en sorte vivant. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je suppose que les familles Malfoys, Weasley, Grangers, Zabini et Parkinson n'hésiterons pas à porter plainte.

- Et pas que ça, dit fortement Ron.

- Bien... Dit Albus dépité. Je suis dans mon bureau. Prévenez-moi si il y a du nouveau...

Il partit sans attendre de réponse. Les élèves avaient été relâchés et remplissaient maintenant les couloirs du château. Apparemment, les professeurs n'avaient pas effacé leur mémoire, mais les avaient simplement modifiés, puisque qu'il entendait des « vous avez vu quand Potter s'est évanouit ? » et des « Tu penses que Malfoy et Potter sont ensemble ? ». Secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers son bureau, gravit les marches et entra. Il s'installa directement dans son siège, derrière son bureau. Une larme coula finalement sur sa joue, pour se perdre dans sa barbe. Qu'avait-il fait ? Etait-il un monstre ? Certes, il ne savait pas que ça allait causer ce genre de dommage au garçon mais le faire souffrir de la sorte... Il prit finalement le chemin de son lit, la vieillesse et le temps semblant le rattraper. Il s'allongea et s'endormit peut de temps après.

A Poudlard, le couvre-feu était largement dépassé, et la nuit grandement avancée, lorsque Severus débarqua dans l'infirmerie, transpirant fortement, un flacon dans la main. Il se retrouva dans une infirmerie aux lampes allumées, et aux occupants non-malades mâles, infirmière et professeur de métamorphose penchés sur un corps, le tenant au lit, prit de violentes convulsions, alors que les deux filles se tenait dans les bras l'une de l'autre, pleurant. Severus fouilla dans un tiroir, prit une seringue et injecta une partie de la solution aqueuse contenue dans son flacon dans le bras du patient. Le corps de celui-ci s'arrêta soudainement de bouger. Il perfusa Harry, laissant la potion agir lentement. Avec une autre seringue, il injecta un second produit, potion de sa réserve personnelle en cas de besoin, pour minimiser les dégâts sur le mental et le physique du jeune homme. Avec un peu de chance, il allait sans sortir.

Les garçons se relevèrent et observèrent le brun. Il avait repris une respiration quasi-normale, bien que sifflante. Les traits de son visage indiquaient la disparition progressive de la douleur. On pouvait même voir les arabesques disparaître. Pas toute cependant. Depuis le début, Draco n'avait sans cesse prononcé des paroles réconfortantes au brun. Alors qu'il continuait, il vit apparaître un léger sourire. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues pâles du brun alors que celui-ci ouvrait légèrement les yeux. Il lança un regard circulaire à la salle, à toutes les personnes présentes.

- M... Me... r... ci...

Il se rendormit finalement, fermant doucement les yeux. Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais la partie n'était pas encore gagné. Certes Harry ne semblait plus avoir de douleurs, mais il fallait faire quelque chose pour ses cordes vocales et vérifier si toutes ses fonctions cérébrales n'étaient pas touchés d'un quelconque mal. Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Alors que les adolescents se laissèrent guider sur les lits voisins, l'infirmière lança plusieurs sorts sur la gorge du brun. Une boule lumineuse apparue et, de sa couleur blanche à l'origine, passa au rouge foncé.

- Est-ce que c'est grave ? Demanda Hermione.

- Il y a trois couleurs que peut atteindre ce sort, commença l'infirmière. Le vert, où tout va bien, le rouge, où il y a quelque chose mais qui peut se guérir et enfin le noir, qui ici nous indiquerait que les cordes vocales de Mr Potter auraient-été rompu. Là, il y a clairement plus de rouge que de noir, malgré le léger mélange. Autrement dit, je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour sa voix.

- Quel soulagement, dit Ron.

- Maintenant, dit Severus, je vais regarder dans son esprit pour voir si il y a des lésions. Draco, j'aurais besoin d'aide s'il-te-plaît.

- Heu oui d'accord, dit Draco, heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour son amant.

Ils posèrent tous deux leurs mains, droite pour Severus et gauche pour Draco, sur la tête du blessé, leurs paumes sur ses tempes. Pomfresh lança le sortilège et les fit entrer dans l'esprit du brun. Ils furent directement assaillis par des souvenirs, des sensations, cependant sans douleur. Mais ils ressentirent la peur qu'avait eue Harry depuis le début de sa « maladie ». En regardant autour d'eux, Severus put constater que la forme de sa barrière avait changé. Ce n'était plus le majestueux château, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Poudlard. Maintenant, cela ressemblait plus à une maison. Que maison chaleureuse. Severus écarquilla les yeux en avançant et découvrit la structure de la maison des Potter. Cependant, quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, ils la découvrirent vide. Harry ne savait pas comment était faite sa première maison. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, ils le trouvèrent assis sur le sol, à regarder différents souvenirs. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent à ses côtés, et doucement l'appela. Lorsque Harry tourna le regard vers eux, un sourire illumina son visage.

- Dray ! Sev' !

- Harry !

- Comment ça va mon cœur ? Demanda Draco. Ca va ? Ta tête, ton corps, tu as mal ?

- Laisses-le respirer Draco, rigola Severus.

- Tout va bien, je suis dans mon esprit alors je suppose qu'ici rien ne peut m'atteindre.

- Et nous alors ? Dit Severus. Nous avons pu entrer facilement je te signale. Imagine que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est pris idée de venir te passer le bonjour.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis beaucoup plus fort maintenant. Et mon esprit est imprenable. Il est impossible pour quiconque d'entrer. Vous je savais que vous alliez venir. Alors je n'ai mis aucune barrière pendant quelques secondes.

- Très bien... Ecoutes Harry, si on est là c'est pour vérifier que tu n'as aucune lésion par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je sais. J'ai tout écouté. C'est Dumbledore et sa potion. Je ne pensais pas le directeur comme ça... Mais je pense qu'il y avait une raison... Après tout, il est vrai que ma magie augmente considérablement...

- Mais il aurait dû t'en parler au lieu de faire ça ! Dit fortement Draco. Ca t'as empoisonné ! Si Severus n'était pas aussi bon en potion... Tu serais...

- Je sais Dray... Dit doucement Harry en prenant Draco dans ses bras. Mais tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas.

- Apparemment tu n'as rien... Tant mieux, souffla le Maître des potions. Quand veux-tu revenir ?

- Je pense que je vais rester ici un petit peu... C'est apaisant... Je pense revenir dans la journée de demain. Cela vous convient ?

- Très bien, dit Draco. Je t'aime 'Ry.

- Je t'aime aussi Draco. Et merci encore vous deux. Vous pourriez remercier tout le monde pour être resté auprès de moi s'il-vous-plaît?

- Bien sûr. A tout à l'heure gamin.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sev', dit Harry en rigolant.

Il s'approcha de Draco et tous deux s'embrassèrent. Après s'être éloignés l'un de l'autre, Draco s'avança vers Severus et ils sentirent la maison les compresser. Il était temps de partir.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrèrent les yeux, quelques secondes seulement étaient passés dans l'infirmerie. Ils rassurèrent tout le monde et se couchèrent sur les lits de l'infirmerie, tout le monde ayant besoin de repos. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, Harry dormait toujours, l'air paisible, ayant retrouvé quelques couleurs. Personne ne voulait partir, mais le dragon de l'infirmerie refit surface en sortant tout le monde de SON infirmerie, en leur disant que dès qu'il serait réveillé elle les feraient appeler.

Ce dimanche matin était ensoleillé et plutôt chaud pour ce début octobre. Plusieurs groupes d'élèves étaient réunis dans le parc pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil et de chaleur avant le passage à la neige dans peu de temps. Surtout que les jours de pluie seraient également de la partie dans quelques jours. Près d'un grand chêne, en face du lac, un petit groupe de cinq personnes étaient réunis. Discutant calmement, et angoissant par la même occasion. Pour un certain blond, de l'énervement se faisait également ressentir. Il envoyait regards noirs sur regards noirs. Quand Ron annonça midi, ils se levèrent et allèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent tous à la table des Griffondors, sous les yeux encore plus surpris des élèves et professeurs. Alors que le repas allait commencer, Draco aperçut le directeur se lever et réclamer le silence. Allait-il avouer son crime ?

- Mes chers élèves, commença Dumbledore, Comme vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, votre camarade Mr Potter est encore à l'infirmerie où il se repose de son malaise. Je vous prierais donc de ne pas faire de commentaires lors de son retour proche. Bien, maintenant bon appétit mes enfants !

Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise et Pansy avaient eu vent de la nouvelle du « malaise » de Harry. Au moins Harry aurait moins de pression quand on l'assaillira de questions. Parce que malgré les propos de Dumbledore, Draco n'était pas dupe. Mais cependant, il restait un point qu'il fallait absolument régler. Déjà le fait que 3 Serpentards se trouvaient à la table des Rouge et Or. Et cette fameuse rumeur sur le couple des deux Princes de Poudlard. Alors que Draco entendaient chuchoter, il se leva soudainement, visiblement en colère, monta sur le banc et déclara haut et fort :

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Y'en a marre des regards discrets et ceux qui ne le sont absolument pas ! Et ce ces sales rumeurs ! Alors OUI ! Je sors avec Harry Potter ! Ca fait même UN AN aujourd'hui ! Alors maintenant vous ME laissez tranquille, vous NOUS laissez tranquille ! Autant moi et Harry que Blaise, Pansy, Ron et Hermione !

Le silence quasi religieux qui régna ensuite le fit sourire. Il avait toujours autant d'influence et il adorait ça ! Le bruit revint quelques instants plus tard lors de l'entrée fracassante de Severus. Il se dirigea vivement vers la table des Griffondors, ayant repéré le groupe. Il glissa quelques mots dans l'oreille de son filleul qui se leva rapidement, suivit du reste du petit groupe après l'annonce du blond. Alors que Draco courait dans les couloirs, sans attendre les autres, il se repassa en boucle les paroles de son parrain « Il va se réveiller dans quelque minutes. Son cerveau tourne à plein régime. J'ai vérifié moi même. ».

Une fois dans l'infirmerie, Draco prit délicatement la main de son brun et murmura des paroles encourageantes, tout comme le reste du groupe, après avoir repris leur souffle de cette course effrénée jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le silence arriva lorsque le survivant commença à remuer faiblement. Il serra la main qui était dans la sienne. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux puis les refermas vivement, la lumière lui faisant mal. Une fois ceux-ci ouverts, il regarda autour de lui, remarquant toutes les personnes présentes. Il essaya de parler, mais rien ne sortit, à part une espèce de sifflement. Il retenta l'expérience mais aucun mots ne franchit ses lèvres.

- Ne parlez pas, Mr Potter, lui dit l'infirmière. Vous avez crier très fort, jusqu'à presque vous briser les cordes vocales. Il va falloir patienter avant de pouvoir reparler correctement. Et encore, je ne pense pas que votre voix soit la même qu'avant malheureusement...

- C'est pas vrai... Siffla Harry en fourchelangue.

- Hein ? Dit Ron. Harry ne parle pas en fourchelangue on comprendra rien.

Son meilleur ami lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Il baissa le regard sur ses mains, où subsistait quelques arabesques. Il quitta son t-shirt, sous les yeux jaloux de son compagnon que celui-ci se déshabillait devant ses amis, et observa son torse et son ventre. Les seules traces étaient proches de son cœur, semblant former une espèce de serpent. Grandement surpris, tout le monde observa et Draco toucha la marque. Harry frissonna sous le touché de son amant, fermant légèrement les yeux. Draco sourit et enlaça son amour. Celui-ci en fit de même, enfouissant son nez dans les mèches blondes devant lui. Tout le monde, après avoir serré le bras, ou encore avoir embrassé le front ou la joue du brun, quittèrent l'infirmerie, laissant les deux amants seuls.

- Mon Harry... Tu m'as fait tellement peur... Oui je sais, tu es désolé. Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas de ta faute mais j'ai cru te perdre... Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

- Pour le faire taire et également pour répondre à ses « Je t'aime », Harry embrassa Draco. A la fin du baiser, il montra le chiffre « 1 » avec son index. Draco réfléchit un cours instant avant de déclarer, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bon anniversaire à toi aussi mon cœur... Ca fait aujourd'hui un an, et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter...

Harry ouvrit ses bras en grand, semblant dire quelque chose. Draco, ne comprenant pas, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Alors Harry se pointa, puis pointa Draco, refit le chiffre « 1 » et montra le vide.

- L'infini ? Demanda Draco.

Harry hocha vivement la tête, souriant de toutes ses dents

- Toi et moi, aujourd'hui un an, mais jusqu'à l'infini... Tu as raison mon cœur... Jusqu'à l'infini.

Un baiser scella cette promesse d'amour. Cet amour éternel, que même une guerre ne pourrait abattre.

OWARI.

_ Tenshi_


End file.
